Refrigerators are devices having a storage compartment and a cold air supply for supplying cold air into the storage compartment to keep groceries fresh.
Temperatures in the storage compartment remain within a certain range required to keep the groceries fresh.
The storage compartment has an open front, which is shut by a door at ordinary times to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is divided into a top chamber, a middle chamber, and a bottom chamber. The top chamber is used as a fridge room, the middle chamber is used as an adjustable temperature room, and the bottom chamber is used as a freezer room.
The top chamber used as the fridge room is opened and closed by a French door split into two pieces pivotally combined with the main body, and the middle chamber used as the adjustable temperature room and the bottom chamber used as the freezer room are opened and closed by slidable drawer-type doors.
A container is coupled with the back of the drawer-type door that slides in the front-back direction to be pulled into and pulled out from the storage compartment, and the internal space of the container is divided into multiple compartments by at least one divider.
However, since the divider to divide the internal space of the container is usually fixed in the container, it is not possible to efficiently use the internal space of the container depending on the types of food to be contained in the container.